Mangled
by Skyewardbound92797
Summary: A girl left to die in the street after the battle of New York was saved by shield, but when a stranger is mistakenly brought into her company will it create tragedy or trust?
1. When the dust settled

**This is my first attempt I hope you enjoy it, this is nothing more than I sampler chapter if I get enough reviews or followers I'll continue.**

* * *

I don't remember the specifics; how I got there, how it all happened, or when it even started for that matter. No, my memory picks up after the dust had settled; I was lying on something hard, it seemed to be the middle of a New York City street only mangled and mutated by whatever had taken place in the moments before. My leg was tangled at an odd angle, presumably broken although I felt no pain; my arm bleeding badly and my head throbbing painfully. I quickly realized calling for help would be useless, even if I did have the energy, it seemed the streets were empty, deserted even, any sign of help far away and most likely overflowing with others far worse than me, or dead. That's when I saw many large aircraft crowd the sky above as if I was in the center of the chaos that had taken place. Shortly there were people dressed in black repelling down to scavenge the streets below, for survivors most likely, that's when a large man spotted me calling out something to the others, suddenly I was surrounded by a large team of what I hoped were medically trained men and women. Even as I tried to protest they started to examine me even though the damage wasn't that hard to notice, it wasn't until I whimpered in pain at the feeling of my leg being prodded that their work slowed; after that I was given a shot its effects I do not remember.

* * *

**Once again please review, and feel free to voice your opinions, leave pointers, or even comment on things you would like to see happen in this story, I write for the enjoyment of readers and for the joy of simply writing, therefore; I am at your will.**


	2. Awoken

**Sorry for not updating sooner I'm still learning how to use this site, an I also apologize for the shortness of the chapters but out of fear that I will disappoint you guys I am keeping many of my ideas at bay, so If you would leave comments it would be a great help. **

* * *

The moment I woke up it became like some cheesy seen from a movie, the only thing I saw were lights, very bright lights, and I heard a strange loud beeping noise, presumably from machines hooked up to me due to the tension and pull of something connected to my inner arm. It wasn't until my vision cleared I realized it wasn't like a movie; no, not like a movie at all. It wasn't a sterile hospital bed I was lying on it was a stainless steel table that limited my range of movement, tight leather straps bound my arms and legs to the table; none of which had any sign of injuries ever being present. I assumed I was being detained in a bunker but not underground the ceilings were far to high and supported by large steel beams-

"It's nice to see you awake Stanton , for a moment we weren't sure if our treatments were successful" said a deep broad voice from someone out of my line of sight.

"I hate to sound ungrateful and all but where am I, and how do you know who I am?" I said trying not to let my voice shake.

"Is this not you? Miss Stanton….Faden?" he said putting a picture taken of me at the beach last year on my senior vacation, my long coco brown hair falling over my right shoulder, the splatter of freckles standing out like a sore thumb and my emerald eyes appearing a turquoise blue in the sun. I have to admit it was a good picture….and it was me.

"Ya that's me but why am I here? Shouldn't I be in a hospital?" my voice becoming angry.

"I assure you, you are in the best care here; we just weren't sure how you were going to react to the specific form of rehabilitation. Your injuries were quite severe, you were technically dead for exactly 42 seconds. However your system did take to the medical alteration-"

"THEN WHY AM I STILL HERE?" I slurred yelling now

"Right down to the point then…well your blood test shows that some alien substance seemed to enter your blood stream most likely from the destruction that was near you before we found you"

"And…." I questioned

" And while you remained unconscious something inside of you, controlling you, was very much present."

* * *

**Once again please review bad words are better than none at all.**


	3. Options

**I am sorry for the shortness of the chapters but so far this is my favorite** **hope you guys enjoy!**

**And I would like to say thank you to my first reviewer ellimongoose.**

* * *

So 24 hours later this crazy, bald, one eyed, leather clad bastard who calls himself Director Fury, Is attempting to coax me into believing that he is the director of a secret organization Called S.H.I.E.L.D, who more or less specialize in the discovery and containment (or use as I've been told of these extraordinary beings called the avengers) of advanced beings or people.

"So let me get this straight you're telling me that these super humans called the Avengers are the ones who caused the destruction in New York which inevitably let to the altering of my genetics and loss of my freedom as a normal U.S. citizen." I said quickly, angrily and without taking a breath.

"I wouldn't say caused the destruction, only aided in it. But roughly…yes. And without that team you would be dead or in captivity at this moment."

"AT LEAST I WOULD'VE SEEN MY FAMILY ONE LAST TIME OR VISE VERSA!" I shouted hot tears of remorse stinging my eyes.

"I understand what you're feeling believe me I do, but the way I see it Ms. Faden you have 2 options, 1: You join S.H.I.E.L.D as a specialized agent and work for the greater good of humanity. Or 2: You can spend your life being stalked kidnapped and studied by any nosy scientist looking to make an extra buck. Personally I suggest the first option but the decision is up to you. Don't make me choose for you I have enough to deal with."

"UNDERSTAND you think you UNDERSTAND me well if you understood then you would know that what you call fighting for the greater good of humanity I call MURDER over 2,000 reported DEAD over 20,000 injured in the state of New York alone. So you can take your agency and shove it up your ass." I spat in his direction.

I saw anger flare in his eyes he walked closer as if to say something but a voice that had gone unnoticed before this moment stepped out from the shadows "Sir you've done enough I'll take it from here." Said the red head.

"Romanoff." Fury nodded in her direction before stomping out of the room, but not before sending me one last glare over his shoulder.

Once he was out of earshot the women turned to face me.

" I don't know you and I am not going to pretend to that isn't a luxury you get around here, but I used to be you once, a young girl with a strict skill set and an uncertain future. The difference is my second option….was death." She finished before turning on her heel and striding towards the door.

I waited for a moment realizing this was it my last chance; before huffing words I never expected to say, "Do I get I suit?"

The agent stopped and slightly turned her head only enough to reveal a small smirk "follow me"

* * *

**And not that I don't have great personal confidence in my writing but I desperately need a good beta who know there avengers "stuff" and will assist with well everything there is to publishing a story.**


	4. First name basis

**So I attempted to make this one longer and more personal and in the next chapter will be a debriefing on her and her "condition".**

* * *

"So what's your name?" I pried as she led me down the long concrete corridor.

"My name doesn't matter, my title however is Agent Romanoff. Which in case you don't know makes me your superior; from this point on, you are a level 1 agent, the lowest of the low, that means you take and follow orders from anyone, being Director Fury or Phil the janitor. Got it?" she spat.

"After putting it so…bluntly, I'd be an idiot if I didn't." I scoffed

"Exactly" she murdered raising an eyebrow

"Oooo-kay ouch! So I'm guessing you don't like me Romanoff?" I questioned sarcastically

"AGENT Romanoff! And no I don't like you, I don't know you and even if I did I still wouldn't like you; but that doesn't matter here. I don't trust you and I don't respect you, you don't recognize authority and you disobey commands, you put the lives of the people around you at stake, and you've only been in the system an hour." The words rushed out of her mouth like venom

"I take that as a no then." I humorlessly laughed

"Take it however your little heart desires, but I suggest you follow my orders and do your best to stay out of my way. Are we clear Agent Faden?" She slurred mockingly

"Whatever you say Strawberry Shortcake." I said gesturing with my hand for her to move onward

I internally laughed as her face contorted in a controlled but still terrifying anger. I didn't show my fear though; no I assumed that was a sign of weakness or maybe even respect among these people, and my grandfather always said only show respect where respect is given, so instead I plastered my face with a smug grin and followed her eagerly only making her angrier.

* * *

Nearly an hour later I was sitting on an examination table with my legs swinging over the edge. They had been running what was explained to me as "routine physical examination" for far to log as far as I was concerned. They poked and prodded, their faces showing that they expected some sort of reaction, but none came. A little while later a young girl came up to me to draw blood and jumped at the sound of my growling stomach, I still haven't figured out why everyone is so jumpy around me I do know that I am starving.

"Liza, later" Said a muscular but scruffy looking man wearing glasses and a lab coat. He swung his arm out prepared to lead me somewhere "come with me, we'll get something to eat."

I lifted an eyebrow but jumped off the table and followed him anyway. He quickly lead me back out into the main hallway and took a sharp right into what appeared to be the main cafeteria of whatever structure I was in. "The line is right there" he said pointing at a small line of people gathered in front of a glass covered buffet style counter "and the fridges are over there, I've gotta quick errand to run and then I'll meet you back in here. You can sit anywhere although I would avoid those boys" he pointed to a small circular table with 3 quite handsome guys only slightly older than me and dressed in civilian clothing rather than the standard black and leather that I've come to know as S.H.I.E.L.D's mandatory wardrobe "they can be quite….persuasive." he said and turned to walk away but he suddenly turned slightly and said "the foods good and the company is…safe, for the most part, you'll fit in here well enough." He said with a smile and finally made his escape.

I started towards the line with the small glimmer of hope that the food would like me better than the personnel.

* * *

**Please review every comment helps.**


	5. Everyone needs a friend

**Okay I have completely rewritten this chapter after the negative feedback I received last time; I have not proofread this chapter yet and my beta has not had a chance to review it. That being said there will be grammatical errors and typo's but they will be fixed. Sorry for the wait but nonetheless...enjoy. I would also like to say that I keep getting reviews from some guest posting as Soccerstar; and although I appreciate every review I would like to ask this person to stop posting corrections as reviews. I had already stated that my beta hasn't had a chance to look over it and I myself have not proofread I. This being said I do Love reviews but I want FEEDBACK and IDEAS not corrections. Thank you.**

* * *

I was starting to feel forgotten when the three "persuasive" boys the nice doctor had pointed out earlier started trotting my way; there movements almost appearing to mimic those of a crane during courting season. I giggled lightly to myself.

"Something funny Berserk?" Said the shortest of the group, he wasn't overly attractive but you could tell he definitely _thought_ he was, with his cocky grin plastered to his face like a badge of honor.

"Nothing in particular just amused by you and your animalistic qualities." I managed to giggle out

"You know we could say the same about you. When you turned in that room it was like a battle seen in a National Geographic Documentary" murmured a red-head the tallest and by far the most attractive of the three. If I was going to be here for a while I might as well have a little fun while I'm at it.

Sticking out my hand I said "I'm not going to pretend to know what you're talking about but my name is Stanton, it's nice to meet you."

He eyed my hand with a questioning stare. I was started to become a little offended by the manners these "agents" had.

"What you don't shake hand around here?" I asked.

"No not usually, but I don't know whether or not I should offer you my hand I'm afraid you might break it and with my training I can't really afford that." he laughed.

Blushing I managed to say "I'll try to restrain myself."

He smiled "Come with me I think there is something you might want to see." He said this time offering me his hand.

I stood and took it mostly out of curiosity but also out of boredom and partly because I didn't want to miss a chance to get to know him better.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" I asked curiously

"You'll see," he replied leading me down yet another dull yet clean hallway, "here we are." He said eyeing a large metal door. He dug in his pocket for a moment before pulling out something round and black, which appeared to have some type of bird on it. "It's my badge." He said noticing my questioning gaze. He then lifted it swiping it in front of some sort of lock; the screen shined green as the heavy door slowly opened.

"Ladies first." He murmured as I stepped in to the room.

It housed numerous screens and desktops with one very large screen at the front of the room.  
I watched as whoever this guy was sauntered over to a screen and began searching for something. I quickly snapped my head forward as the large screen came to life with images of someone moving in a blur. He then slowed the image down. I gasped as I realized what exactly he was showing me.

It was me…or some version of me, I was attacking several of what I assumed were agents. My movements were swift and powerful, I continued throwing and slamming the leather clad agents into walls and the floor, and each other. The video continued like this for several minutes until I had wiped out over at least 50 of these highly trained men and women. I quickly ran for the door until it dropped quickly in my way. The manic version of the girl I knew myself to be searched the room scanning for any possible exit. Suddenly the screen went black; I continued gaping in disbelief as a tear rolled down my face.

"I did that?" I whispered questioningly

"Well something did." He was now behind me. He carefully placed a hand on my shoulder.

"But from what I'm seeing now it wasn't you." He slowly turned me until I was facing him. Tears still rolling down my face, I buried my head in his chest; surprisingly he didn't recoil, instead he pulled me close trying to provide me some comfort.

Suddenly worry filled me; I lifted my head pulling away a little "Are they okay, those people?"

"They're alive, there were a few concussions some broken bones but it was all things that could be repaired."

"Good." I murmured as I once again hid my face in his chest.

We stayed like that for a moment before I pulled away fully. I lowered my head to stare at my feet before I said anything. Finally I managed to say "thanks".

"Everyone needs a friend." He said a smile evident in his voice. Curious as to what exactly that looked like I lifted my gaze to his face.

What I saw gave me a weird sense of Déjà vu; it was the way his lopsided smirk played on his face and the odd almost sinister way his turquoise blue-green eyes shined when he was smiling. It sent quick cold shivers down my back; nonetheless, I smiled back.

We began to walk out of the room, the door shut behind us. We walked in silence for a moment before I asked what I'd been wanting to now since I'd seen him.

"I don't think you ever told me your name." I said not directly asking

"You're right I didn't." He eyes me sideways

"Well do you plan to?" I urged

"Lopti" he smiled

"What?" I questioned

"Lopti, my name is Lopti Jarson." He replied defensively

I felt a laugh rising I tried to calm myself but it escaped my lips.

"Ya." He smiled

We continued walking onward as I giggled to myself we were almost to the cafeteria when I decided that I'd had enough for one day.

"Uh Wait." I Rushed

"What is it? You alright?"

"Ya I just think I want to go to my room and chill." I admitted

"Um sure, okay you want me to walk with you?" He raised an eyebrow with a questioning glance up and down.

"No I know my way, but thanks…for everything." I answered hesitantly

"Okay well I'll see you around I presume?" He said

"Ya, I guess so." I said. As I began to turn to make my exit I heard him clear his throat.

I halfway turned back around before he said "My friends call me Lop by the way." He uttered smiling, it was a kinder less…familiar smile this time but still a smile. I returned it and then quickly walked to my room.

* * *

**I will be posting the next chapter shortly, but only if I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter. I would also like to say that I have a poll up on my profile and I would be so grateful if you guys went and voted that I might make bring in Loki on the next chapter.**


	6. Request

**Hello every one I am back. Once again I am sorry for the delay. I had 2 book reports due today that I have been doing over the last two weeks. This is a short chapter and it has not been reviewed by my beta because they will not contact me. Although I have reviewed it quickly myself. This is just a short update to string you all along, I will lengthen it tomorrow, hopefully, but until then please enjoy.**

* * *

**Loki's POV**

"Are you going to continue to stare like the fool you are Thor, or do you wish to speak?" rolled off my tongue. It humored me that my "brother" hid in the shadows as if I couldn't see him.

Stepping forward Thor spoke, "I see your attidude hasn't been afflicted since your imprisonment."

"I'm sorry dear brother, but did you expect it too?" I mused

"No but I am not here to babble with you Loki; your help is needed." He boomed

"Well, well, oh how the mighty have fallen. If I did not know better I would presume that were asking for my help." I said humored by Thor's words

With a stern glance Thor began to speak, "No, Not I. It is Midguard which requests your assistance." He says smiling

"WHAT?" I spat "Know you have truly gone blind brother, do you not remember the destruction I brought down upon the mortal world? They would not ask for my hand, therefore this must be treachery!"

"Is that guilt I detect in your voice? Or is it something else, misplaced anger perhaps?" Thor spoke

"Not guilt dear brother, but please don't injure your poor mind by attempting to analyze me for I have a feeling it would bring about your end." I said smirking

"It is no matter. I do wish, however; to know if you will aid them?" He said earnestly

"Why would I? I am quite enjoying my stay here?" sarcastically speaking

"Stop playing your games Loki, there is a girl in danger. In danger of herself! And it is because of YOU! I am sure you know the girl of which I speak. I only wish to know if you will help, for I have done all I know." He spoke sadly

"Oh but brother don't you see, I already am." I said laughing

* * *

**Ok so I have an incentive for you guys; If at least 4 of you make your way to my profile and vote on my poll I will not only finish this chapter, but I will upload the next one by this weekend. Just a little something to make you guys happy. And also I would love if you guys would review what you think Loki is doing or going to do; I would like to see how many of you have or are, figuring it out. **


End file.
